Cat and Mouse
by Beledi1113
Summary: This is my angst version of The Gambit, and Tyson and Nieman are back with a vengeance. I'm sure the writers aren't going to do this based on the spoiler pictures I've seen (and I do look and read), but the plot bunnies grabbed ahold and won't let go.
1. Chapter 1 The Return

**Cat and Mouse**

This is my angst version of _The Gambit_, and Tyson and Nieman are back with a vengeance. I'm sure the writers aren't going to do this based on the spoiler pictures I've seen (and I do look and read), but the plot bunnies grabbed ahold and won't let go.

Author's Notes: So the really cool thing about fan fic is that I can write 2 different versions of my story – a more humorous one (The Gambit) and the angst-filled one (Cat and Mouse). So thanks for indulging me and the stories start out basically the same with some tweaks. Rated T for language and violence.

All characters belong to Andrew Marlowe, ABC, and Disney. Just playing with them and you.

# # # # # # #

Chapter 1 – The Return

# # # # # # #

_Three months ago…_

Paul Dyson looked the flyer he had taken from the bulletin board at the café he worked at as he waited in the lobby of the casting office. The opportunity seemed good – a travel agency was putting on a "Death on the High Seas" cruise and needed actors who looked like famous mystery writers. And people kept telling him that he looked enough like Richard Castle so why not put that to use again?

Of course, the first time didn't turn out so well. The police hadn't told him why they were looking for the producer of the show, but he assumed it had something to do with embezzlement since the production company had folded rather quickly. But that's what happened in the business.

And he really did need the cash since his car had been stolen earlier in the month and the insurance company had only given him a mere pittance for finding a replacement.

He looked up as the door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Mr. Dyson?" she asked.

Smiling, Dyson stood and walked into her office.

"And you are applying for…?" she asked as she looked at her clipboard.

"Castle – Richard Castle," Dyson said.

"Hmmm," the woman vocalized as she studied him. "Please turn around," she said, indicating a circle with the pen she held in her hand.

He did as she requested and then stopped, facing her again.

She pursed her lips as she looked at him and then slowly shook her head. "Sorry, there is some resemblance, but…"

"I could dye my hair darker," Dyson said. "Maybe wear sun glasses? It is a cruise…"

The woman shrugged. "Well, you are the right height and weight." She tapped the pen to her lips several times as she thought. "And you are the closest I've seen today. Please, have a seat," she said, motioning to the chair across from the desk.

They sat down and she held up an 8x10 glossy of Castle and studied the two faces again. "You know, if you were willing to have some minor work done, you'd be perfect."

Dyson frowned slightly at her suggestion.

"Which of course, the travel agency would pay for, so there would be no expense on your part," the woman continued. "And they've had such good response to the cruise already that they've planned several more."

She looked down at the paperwork. "They require that you learn the role of 'Richard Castle' before the cruise starts and will pay housing and expenses during that time – sort of like being in a play."

She looked up at him and smiled. "So can I count you in, Mr. Dyson."

Dyson grinned. "Sure, why not?"

# # # # # # #

_Present day…_

Even though Castle hadn't had a lot of clients up to this point, Black Pawn was having a field day spinning press on his PI business and had booked him on the spur of the moment to speak about his new endeavor at the local mystery writers' conference.

He had almost cancelled the engagement when Beckett had come home late last night, looking pale and drawn. She had left early that morning after getting a message about a body drop and he had spent the day putting finishing touches on his presentation, aptly titled 'Talking the Talk, Walking the Walk'.

He finally coaxed the reason out of her and it sent chills down his spine.

A young woman, Adrianne Flowers, had been murdered, found by her roommate who had just returned from a business trip. She was young, blonde, lying peacefully in bed, a 3-ply green and white cord wrapped around her neck.

Lanie estimated that the TOD had been about 48 hours before the call came in, the roommate's return having been delayed by 36 hours due to inclement weather.

Ryan had gone through the video feed from the building and a cable repairman had been in the building, even though no one had called in for service.

Was it the real deal or was it just another crazy disciple?

The team wasn't sure and Castle didn't like being separated from Beckett during this time. He knew that Ryan and Espo would have her back, but he didn't like it none-the-less.

So, now, he wasn't sure how he had let Paula and Gina talk him into staying to sign books after his presentation (which had been very well received) and they had graciously given him a 15-minute bio-break which he desperately needed after drinking several cups of coffee that morning because he hadn't slept well after Beckett's news.

He quickly finished, tucked himself in, and was washing his hands in the bathroom sink when his phone rang. He quickly walked out of the room while he answered it.

# # # # # # #

Beckett looked at her phone – Castle had promised to text her when he finished his speech but she hadn't heard from him yet – and then looked at the murder board, hoping that something would jump out at her.

The only pictures they had of the cable repairman were from the back, but they were the right height. The weight was about the same too, but then, they only had their memories to go by since all of the evidence on 3XK had been stolen last year.

The van that the fake repairmen had used had been stolen an hour before the estimated TOD and had been wiped clean.

It was going to be another long day and she quickly texted Castle a message, saying that she wouldn't be able to meet him for lunch. Just after she sent the message, she received a text from Castle saying that something had come up and he wouldn't be able to meet her for lunch after all.

Great minds think alike, she thought as she texted him back that she would see him at home that evening. Home, she thought with a slight smile she quickly hid – she still got that warm, tingly feeling when she thought about how the loft was now her home.

Beckett stared at the murder board again and then glanced over her shoulder as the elevator opened and DA Cummins walked out, heading at a brisk clip for Gates' office and then shutting the door behind herself as she entered.

1PP was on pins and needles about this case since they had declared Tyson dead after that night on the bridge – their credibility would take a hit if he really was alive and creating havoc again.

Gates opened her door a few moments later and stepped out into the bullpen, DA Cummins behind her. Neither was in a good mood based on the expressions on their faces.

"Detective Ryan, did you call the DA this morning to tell her that we had new evidence in the case?" Gates asked brusquely, staring at the detective.

Espo swiveled his chair to look at his partner.

"No," Ryan answered, shaking his head. "I didn't. I've been running surveillance video all morning."

Gates looked at Cummins who pulled out her phone.

"Here – he left a voice mail," said Cummins as she replayed the call and put it on speaker phone.

"Ms. Cummins, this is Detective Kevin Ryan at the 12th. We've got new evidence on the Flowers murder that will break the case wide open. Can you come to the precinct immediately?" the man said with a slight Irish accent.

They all frowned at the message and Beckett pressed her lips together. She had heard that accent before – repeatedly on St. Patrick's Day. She hated to narc on him, but she had to.

"That's Castle," Beckett said quietly. "I recognize the accent."

"Then get him on the phone and find out what the hell he's playing at," barked Gates.

"Yes, sir," said Beckett as she started to dial Castle's number, only to be interrupted as her phone chirped with his ringtone.

She thumped it on and the screen came to life – so they would be video-chatting. "Next best thing to being face-to-face," Castle had once quipped miserably when they were living hundreds of miles apart and missing each other.

"Kate, got a minute?" Castle asked quickly.

"Actually I was just calling you," Beckett said tersely. She started before he could interrupt her. "Castle, did you talk to DA Cummins about the case this morning?"

"Yes, I did," Castle replied, looking slightly amazed that Beckett had found out so quickly.

Beckett closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face. "Castle," she breathed softly.

"While I was at the conference, she called me to ask me to help with the case," Castle continued. "In fact, she's here with me now." He swiveled the phone around so that Beckett could see the DA in the screen and then swiveled the phone back in his direction. "She said I needed to call you because you had made a breakthrough in the case."

Beckett frowned at the phone and then looked at the Cummins who was standing beside Gates.

"Castle, Cummins is here at the precinct," she said.

"No, she isn't – she's here – oh, sh—"

His words were cut off as two shots rang out and the video on the screen turned wildly as the phone tumbled to the ground.

"Castle!" Beckett screamed into the phone.

There was a pause and then a voice came on the phone. "Sorry – he's a little busy dying right now. Jerry Tyson and Kelly Nieman send their condolences. And thanks for your help, Ms. Cummins – we couldn't have done it without you."

After that the line went dead.

# # # # # # #


	2. Chapter 2 Where's Castle?

**Cat and Mouse**

This is my angst version of _The Gambit_ and Tyson and Nieman are back with a vengeance. I'm sure the writers aren't going to do this based on the spoiler pictures I've seen (and I do look), but the plot bunnies struck with a vengeance.

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs. That really means a lot to me. And to all of you procedural sticklers, this is fan fic, so the team will be investigating this because it's more dramatic that way, even though they wouldn't be allowed to do this in real life, 'cus then I'd have to introduce a whole new set of characters and that would take forever…

All characters belong to Andrew Marlowe, ABC, and Disney. Just playing with them and you.

# # # # # # #

Chapter 2 – Where's Castle?

# # # # # # #

The bullpen at the precinct was silent for a moment after the call ended and then chaos broke out.

Ryan grabbed Beckett's phone from her trembling hands. "Are your phones sync'ed?" he barked at her. "Kate, can you locate Castle's phone using your phone?"

Beckett frowned at him and then nodded. "Yeah, Castle sat that up so we could find our phones if we lost them."

"Good," said Ryan as he thumbed open the Find my iPhone app on Beckett's phone. He paused for a moment and then said, "Garment District – 7th Ave and W 38th."

Espo nodded at Ryan and said into his phone, "We've got a man down – 7th Ave and w 38th. Send emergency responders now. The shooter may still be in the area so approach with caution. A description?" He glanced at the DA. "She looks like Emile Cummins, the district attorney."

Beckett nodded, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "The conference was at the Courtyard New York Manhattan/Times Square," she said and frowned. "He could have walked there."

Gates nodded at them. "You too – get over there." She turned to Beckett. "Kate, I know you want to go, but they'll take him to Mt. Sinai. We should go there."

Beckett nodded, fighting back tears. To have this happen after all they had been through…

"What can I do?" Cummins asked quietly.

"Stay here," Gates replied tersely. "And be ready to prosecute these bastards when we find them," she added as she and Beckett walked to the elevator.

# # # # # # #

Gates and Beckett made it to the hospital at the same time that SWAT secured the building where the shooting occurred.

Ryan and Espo were on the phone with them as they walked into the room where Castle lay on the ground, facing away from the door.

"Yeah, he's here," said Espo as they raced over to him.

"Castle!" Ryan called as he knelt next to him and started to place two fingers on his neck but quickly pulled his hand back as if it had been bitten by a snake. "Javi," he said quietly.

Espo frowned as he looked at Castle. This man hadn't been shot – he had been strangled, the green and white cord wrapped tightly around his neck, his eyes showing the blue-white haze of death.

They quickly rolled Castle over on his back and opened his jacket, looking for signs of bullet holes, but there weren't any. There was no sign of blood also.

"Javi, Kevin, what's happening?" demanded Beckett. "What's going on?"

Ryan was about to answer when a voice in a dark corner of the room spoke up.

"You know, I didn't think you'd be fooled this easily, but Kel said, 'You give the NYPD too much credit for being intelligent.'"

They both quickly pulled out their guns and pointed them in the direction that the voice was coming from, along with the beams of their Streamlights.

"I mean, it did take someone who wasn't a police officer to figure out what I had done. And what did 1PP do – they kicked him out of the precinct for one little minor transgression. Now I ask you, is that gratitude for you?"

Espo and Ryan slowly walked towards the direction of the voice and then stopped in front of a wireless speaker and camera sitting on a crate.

"I had really hoped you'd do me proud and prove her wrong, but you know women, they're always right even when they're wrong," the voice continued. "So we're going to play a game since that obviously isn't him – just some poor hapless shmuck who answered an ad looking for a Castle wannabe."

Ryan pulled on a pair of gloves and picked up the speaker and camera.

"And here's the game – Where's Castle? Kinda like Where's Waldo? You find your man – you get him back." There was a pause. "But you might want to hurry – he's not looking too good. I give him a couple of hours at the best."

The speaker went silent as Ryan switched it off.

They heard their phone squawk from across the room and went back to pick it up.

"Detective Ryan, Esposito," Gates barked, "what's going on? Is there a problem?"

Espo nodded. "Yeah, there is – the person we found isn't Castle."

# # # # # # #

Ryan and Espo walked back into the bull pen as Beckett hung up the phone.

"That was Paula," Beckett said to them. "She said Castle left the conference right before noon today after he had signed books. He told her that he had a meeting to go to. She didn't notice if he got into a cab or not."

"Detective," said Tory, walking out of the other room. "I think I may have something."

They walked back into the room where she pulled up several pictures on the monitor, explaining as she went.

"I've been trolling tweets, comments, and pictures of Castle that have hit social media from the writer's conference since this morning."

She pointed to several. "These were time stamped this morning at 9:30 of Castle arriving at the hotel."

She pulled up several more that showed Castle taking selfies with fans. "And these were time stamped from 10 to 11 this morning—"

"But he was speaking then," said Beckett. "How can – oh, damn," she swore. "Is that the victim?"

Espo shook his head. "No. The man we saw had been strangled several hours earlier. He had that white eye thing going on."

Beckett nodded and looked at Tory. "Can you tell where that man is now?"

"A few photos just posted – they were taken at the coffee shop by the hotel," said Tory.

"Then that's where we'll start," said Beckett.

# # # # # # #

With lights flashing, Espo made record time as he drove to the hotel and pulled up in the drive. He waved off the valet as the team walked across the street.

"There—" said Beckett, pointing to a Castle look-alike taking another selfie with a fan outside of the coffee shop.

They quickly walked over to him.

"Excuse me, sir," Beckett said, pulling out her shield and flashing it at him. "Detective Beckett, NYPD. You need to come with us now."

The man looked at her and smiled, looking surprised. "Oh, Detective Beckett, it's good to see you again."

Espo and Ryan frowned at him.

"Dyson – Paul Dyson," he said, putting out his hand. "We met a couple of years ago – you know, me looking like Richard Castle and that reality show where I bought the jewelry…" he added helpfully.

"Right," Beckett replied and then frowned at him. "You really do look like him now."

Dyson shrugged. "I had a little work done – it helped me land this part. You like the results?"

Beckett shook her head. "No, no, I don't." She frowned at him again. "What part?"

"This travel agency – Leave It To Nieman – is putting on several 'Death on the High Seas' cruises and they hired me to play the part of Richard Castle." He glanced around the outside of the coffee shop. "Today was the dry run, you know, with the mystery writer's conference going on across the street."

Ryan took out his pad of paper and a pen. "What's the address of the travel agency?"

"Just a couple of blocks from here – 5th Avenue and East 39th. In fact, they are expecting me about 30 minutes."

"Ryan, Espo," said Beckett. "You go there. I'm taking Dyson back to the precinct."

"Really?" asked Dyson. "Just for looking like Richard Castle?"

"No," said Beckett, "for being stupid enough to aid and abet a serial killer again."

"Wow. Maybe this gig isn't what I thought it was then," replied Dyson.

# # # # # # #

Espo and Ryan and several uniforms carefully walked up the stairs to the address that Dyson had given them.

The lights were off in suite rented by the travel agency and several posters adorned the hallway walls outside the front door.

Ryan tried the knob and found that the door was unlocked. He slowly turned the knob to open the door slightly and then looked at Espo.

"On my 3," Espo mouthed. "1 – 2 – 3—"

At that point, the men stormed the suite, guns at the ready, yelling "NYPD!"

They quickly searched the front room that contained only an empty desk and filing cabinet. By the looks of it, whoever had been here had already cleared out.

They paused when they reached the back room where a tapping sound was coming from behind the closed door.

Ryan carefully turned the handle again and then quickly opened the door to a gruesome scene.

The tapping noise came from an electronic mouse trap that kept opening and closing, the fake DA Cummins dangling by a noose in the middle of the room, with a sign, 'Cat = 2, Mouse = 0' hung around her neck.

# # # # # # #


	3. Chapter 3 Small Favors

**Cat and Mouse**

This is my angst version of _The Gambit_, and Tyson and Nieman are back with a vengeance. I'm sure the writers aren't going to do this based on the spoiler pictures I've seen (and I do look), but the plot bunnies struck with a vengeance.

Author's Notes: Wow, thanks again for the response. I really appreciate it. And thanks for being patient. I was trying to work out a plot point before posting.

All characters belong to Andrew Marlowe, ABC, and Disney. Just playing with them and you.

# # # # # # #

Chapter 3 – Small Favors

# # # # # # #

Dyson had picked Nieman's picture out of a group of pictures that Ryan and Espo had shown him, saying that she was the plastic surgeon who had made him look like Castle. And the sketch by the forensic artist revealed that the woman at the travel was the now-deceased clone of the DA.

When he was shown the picture of Tyson though, he said hadn't seen him, but wasn't that the producer he had worked for a couple of years ago? The one that Beckett and Castle had asked him about?

It was all here, Beckett thought as she examined the evidence on the murder board like it was a jigsaw puzzle. She just had to put it together and time was running out for Castle. So what did she have?

Andrianne Flowers had been killed earlier in the week in their jurisdiction so that they would catch the case, the official announcement of Tyson and Nieman's return.

The fake DA had met with Castle after he left the conference. She would have gotten Castle's phone then so that they could change the GPS location of it and lead them to the fake Castle.

That man had been killed sometime that morning and then the fake DA Cummins met her demise a little more than an hour ago, about 10 minutes before Ryan and Espo had arrived at the travel agency.

But how had Tyson and Nieman known when the DA was here? And that Ryan and Espo were on their way to the travel agency? And how did they know how Castle was doing now?

"They're watching," she breathed out. "They're watching us and him," she said more loudly this time, catching Ryan's and Espo's attention. "That's how they know when to make their moves. How they knew when the DA was here, when we picked Dyson up, when you were going to the travel agency."

"Here at the precinct?" Espo asked, frowning.

Beckett nodded. "Yes and at the writer's conference. But they wouldn't want to stand out."

"Reporters," Ryan said suddenly, Beckett's comment sparking a memory. "There was a news crew here this morning because they got a tip that something was going on with the case. We almost ran over them getting out."

Beckett nodded. "And several stations are live streaming from the conference."

She quickly walked into the room Tory had set up to monitor social media. "Tory, can you get the security footage from the front of this building this morning? There was a news van parked out front."

"Sure," said Ellis as she pulled up a video. "The WLNY-TV van was out front and…it looks like there was another van parked at front at the same time." She expanded the display to show the license plate of the 2nd van. "The 2nd vans left at 12:16."

"Just after DA Cummins got here," said Beckett. She turned to Ryan. "Run the license plate of the 2nd van and see what pops."

She then turned back to Tory. "What about pictures of when we went to pick Dyson up from the conference?"

Tory nodded. "These were posted a little while ago." She pulled up several that showed Beckett, Espo, and Ryan putting the fake Castle in the back of Beckett's car – the hashtag was _#bustedbymywife_.

"Look," said Espo, pointing to a van in the background. "That looks like the same van."

"Possibly, but it's too far away to get the license plate," Tory responded.

She flicked another video on. "I did find this – it's a short piece of Castle at the conference that was streamed on WABC. The time stamp is noon."

Beckett blinked several times as she watched Castle talk with the reporter and then wave and head down the sidewalk.

"Ellis – stop there." Beckett looked not at Castle, but at the background.

"Guys, what if Castle walked to the meeting?" she asked. "Paula said he left just before noon. DA Cummins was here at 12:15 and we were talking on the phone by 12:20. He wouldn't have had time to get a cab and then drive someplace. That gives us a 15-minute window."

Beckett walked back to her computer and quickly pulled up a map of the area. She sent it to the printer. Hmmm, maybe it was time to move up to the digital age, she thought as the seconds ticked by as the image was printed.

Ryan rushed back into the room with a picture in his hand that he clipped on the board. "Got it. The license plate in the picture is registered to a Dodge Dakota truck in Queens, not a white van. But if you look closer, you can see that the plate on the van has been altered. The license plate on the van is really DFO0500 and that van was reported stolen 5 days ago."

"So how fast can Castle walk?" Espo asked.

"About a mile in that time," said Beckett as she clipped the map to the board. "In the video, he was heading west."

She marked off an arc on the map. "So this is our search area. Have uniforms canvas the area for the van, but do it quietly. We don't want to spook them. And make sure they don't approach the van if they locate it."

"So what about us?" Ryan asked.

Beckett walked back into the media room. "Tory, are there any vans still parked outside?"

Tory did a quick sweep of the perimeter. "No, just a couple of cruisers and a food truck."

"Thanks," Beckett nodded. "Text me if there are any more pictures of Castle uploaded."

"Sure thing," Tory nodded and then went back to mining the web.

Beckett walked back to the map and divided the search area into 2 parts.

"They might still be watching us." Beckett looked at Ryan and Espo. "Let's get some spare uniforms and join the search. Ryan, you and Espo take the outer perimeter. Velasquez and I'll take the area closest to the hotel. If you see the van, call for immediate backup."

About 10 minutes later, three sets of uniforms walked out of the precinct to waiting patrol cars.

# # # # # # #

"You have no idea," the voice breathed against his ear as Beckett' hair brushed against his cheek. No, he really didn't have any idea then, but now he did, he thought as he tried to return to the dream. But whatever was brushing his cheek was rough – irritating – and it certainly didn't smell like cherries.

Castle jerked awake and threw whatever had been brushing his cheek as far away from him as he could manage. It landed with a thud and a scrabbling sound.

He coughed and opened his eyes, trying to remember where he was and what had happened. He started to roll over, only to stop abruptly as pain shot through his abdomen and back. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, clutching his abdomen and feeling warmth on his hands.

That's right, his mind answered through the thick fog it was wrapped in – he had been shot – the DA had shot him.

His befuddled mind came up with two questions. Had the bullets gone all the way through which is why his back hurt also?

And was the DA really so pissed at him for what he had done and then for his trying to worm his way back into Beckett's cases? Is that why she had shot him?

But what had Beckett said when they were on the phone? The DA was there at the precinct with them, not here with him?

His mind tried to grab ahold of another thought that would make sense out of this, but that was short-circuited as the scrabbling sound came closer and Castle opened his eyes, staring into semidarkness as several pairs of glowing eyes lurked behind some boxes in the corner.

Rats or cats, he thought as his survival response kicked in. Just as Beckett had said about the tiger, he hadn't gone through what he had gone through in the last couple of months to end up as the main course on the dinner menu.

All he had to do was get out of this place and get help, which might be easier said than done. Surely Beckett and the other were looking for him – maybe he could lay here and just wait for them…

The scrabbling sound caught his attention again as he started to drift off. Nope, waiting wasn't an option unless he wanted to end up as kibble 'n bits.

Castle took as deep of breath as he could and then, holding one hand against his abdomen, he carefully pushed himself into a sitting position with his other hand, catching himself as it slipped a little in the pool of blood under him. Oh, that's not good, he thought – he was probably a quart low based on the size of the puddle.

He closed his eyes for a minute as he swayed, fighting the darkness on the edge of his vision and the rolling waves of nausea.

Phone, he thought – where was his phone? He could call for help. He had had it in his hands and then dropped it when he had fallen.

He slowly looked around for it but didn't find it. The DA must have taken it, but for what? A souvenir? Surely she wasn't a rabid member of his fan club who had shot him just to take his phone? Even that didn't make sense to him.

But she had left the gun behind – he had been lying on it, which is where the pain in his back came from. Thanks goodness for small favors, he thought as he reached for the gun and put it in his jacket pocket. Beckett would need this for evidence.

Okay, next move, he thought as he looked over at a door that was slightly open, a streak of daylight showing around the crack.

His only question at this point was could he stand up and make it to the door without passing out?

Well, there was only one way to find out and he wouldn't if he just sat there while he bled out.

It was a struggle, but he managed to scoot his way over to several boxes stacked by the wall and carefully pull himself up using those for support, pausing as he stood on wobbly legs to catch his breath. With one arm firmly supporting his abdomen and the other hand against the wall, he slowly shuffled his way to the door, his awareness narrowing to tunnel vision as he pressed on to reach his goal.

When he finally did, sweat dripped from his forehead and trickled into his eyes. He was sure he looked affright because he used the back of his jacket sleeve to wipe his face off several times during the trip and now his face was also sticky with blood. Yeah, if he had his phone, he could take a selfie – or call for help and Beckett would come rescue him…

Castle carefully pushed on the door to make sure it wouldn't open too fast and dump him unceremoniously on the ground because he was sure he would never be able to get back up. He slowly stepped outside as a crack of thunder sounded and rain drops started to pelt down.

This wasn't the way he had come in – he was now standing on a loading platform in an alley at the back of the building. He slowly looked towards one end of the alley where he could hear street noise, one thought present in his mind – he had to reach there before he passed out.

Castle leaned against the wall and slowly inched his way down the few steps, leaving a bloody trail in his wake. He stumbled slightly as he reached the bottom and then straightened. He could do this, he thought as he looked at the end of the alley that was several yards away. He had to do this. Failure was not an option.

He took two steps away from the wall and then paused as another noise reached through the fog surrounding his brain.

Castle slowly turned to look over his shoulder at the other end of the alley through the rain.

A black van sat there, the driver revving the engine every few seconds.

So that's what Beckett had been trying to warn him about on the phone, his brain said as he finally made the connection as he watched Tyson and Nieman watch him.

The engine revved again and Castle knew that he wouldn't make it to the end of the alley.

So he did the only thing he could think of, thanking whatever god, universe, or just plain luck that made the fake DA leave the gun behind and praying that there were several rounds in it. He straightened as best he could, pulled the gun out of his pocket, aimed it at the windshield, and began firing.

# # # # # # #

"Nothing yet," Epso said into his phone as he talked to Beckett from under an awning. He really hated canvassing in the rain. "The unis finished their preliminary canvas and didn't spot the van. They may have changed the license plate – maybe even the color—"

He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of gunfire coming from an alley about a block away.

"Beckett, is Castle carrying?" he shouted as he and Ryan took off running towards the sound, quickly drawing out their pieces.

"No," Beckett replied. "He decided not to get a permit."

"We've got gun shots coming from an alley," Espo yelled as they reached the alley and then had to quickly duck back out of the way as a black van sped past them in reverse into the street, careening out of control on the slick pavement.

"Check the alley," Espo yelled at Ryan. "I'll get the van."

Espo started in the direction the van had gone in, only to pause for a second as a cement mixer broadsided the van, sending it careening into an armored car, effectively pinning the van between the two vehicles.

Ryan carefully approached the alley, gun in hand, and glanced around the corner in time to see Castle slump to the ground like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

# # # # # # #


	4. Chapter 4 Witness to the Execution

**Cat and Mouse**

This is my angst version of _The Gambit_, and Tyson and Nieman are back with a vengeance. I'm sure the writers aren't going to do this based on the spoiler pictures I've seen (and I do look), but the plot bunnies struck with a vengeance.

Author's Notes: And once again, we reach the end. Here's the last chapter. Thanks for hanging in there with me.

All characters belong to Andrew Marlowe, ABC, and Disney. Just playing with them and you.

# # # # # # #

Chapter 4 – Witness to the Execution

# # # # # # #

Ryan knocked softly on the door to the hospital room in case Castle was asleep and then slowly pushed it open when he didn't get a response.

"Beckett?" he called out quietly and then stepped into the suite, looking around.

Upon seeing the empty room, he turned back to Gates and Espo and shrugged slightly. They had come to pay the couple an official visit that needed to be made sooner rather than later, considering the circumstances.

He was about to say something when they heard Castle's low groan coming from the bathroom behind the closed door.

"Oh, Kate, your fingers are magical – that's the spot," Castle said. "Oh, yeah – right there – harder." He groaned again. "Oh, yeah – keep doing that."

Trying to keep the smirks off their faces, the three of them looked at each other and were about to close the door to the room when the bathroom door opened and Beckett walked out, the front of her t-shirt wet.

"Oh, Captain Gates," she said as she shut the door behind her. "We didn't hear you come in."

"Well, you were busy," Gates replied with a straight face.

Beckett motioned to the bathroom with her hand. "Ah – I was just washing Castle's hair. The doctor won't let him shower yet, so they brought up a shampoo chair."

"Hey, Beckett," Castle called from the bathroom. "When you bring the pj's, can you also bring some baby powder? I think I'm starting to cha—"

Beckett cut him off by opening the door slightly and saying, "Castle, babe, we have company – Captain Gates and the boys are here."

"Oh, okay," Castle said. "Ask them if they want something to eat."

"I'll be right back," Beckett said as she pulled a set of pj's out of the chest-of-drawers in the corner and picked up a bottle of powder.

While Beckett was gone, the trio admired the deluxe hospital suite that Castle had been ensconced in for the past 4 days after emergency room to remove the bullets. The surgery had gone much better than the doctor expected and there had been minimal damage. His only concern was that Castle's intestines had been perforated and leaked for several hours before he received medical attention. He put Castle on an IV drip for 7 days to avoid infection.

Several bouquets of fresh flowers sat on the tables in the room that looked more like a 4-star hotel room than a hospital room.

"So this is how the other half live," quipped Ryan.

After a couple of minutes, the door opened and Castle shuffled out, hair still wet but brushed, dressed in long pj's and a bathrobe, bending slightly at the waist, holding onto an IV pole.

"Hey, Castle," said Ryan. "Heard you were on some kinda vacation."

"Yeah, bro – looking good," said Espo.

Castle nodded as he scooted over to the chair by the bed and then grimaced slightly as he slowly sat down. "Give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll race you down to the nurses' station and back."

He looked up at the trio. "You want anything for lunch? The chef here is wonderful – makes a great puree that's to die for."

With a slight smile on her face, Beckett rolled her eyes at him before looking at Gates.

"If you have a minute, Detective," Gates said and they walked over to the other side of the room to talk.

Castle looked at Espo and Ryan pleadingly and said quietly, "Guys, seriously, it's like eating baby food. I'm starving. You're my friends, right? I'll give you the Ferrari for a month if you sneak me in a cheese burger or a pizza…"

Beckett paused in her conversation with Gates to look over at them. "Castle, I can hear you and the doctor says you can't have any solid food for at least 3 more days."

Castle looked beseechingly at Espo and Ryan. 'Please,' he mouthed. 'Two months?'

They looked at Beckett who was watching them with a raised eyebrow and then back at Castle.

"Sorry, bro," said Espo, shaking his head. "You're on your own."

Castle slumped down in the chair, pouting slightly. "Okay," he breathed.

He was silent for a few minutes and then looked up at Beckett and Gates, his curiosity finally peaking. "Kate, is everything okay?"

Beckett looked over at him and then nodded as Gates finished. She walked over to Castle and pulled a chair up to his and sat down, taking his hand in hers.

"So are you going to ask which I want first – the good news or the bad news?" he quipped as she pushed a piece a hair behind her ear.

This his eyes widen. "No, wait – they didn't get away, did they? Tell me they didn't get away," Castle said quickly, anxiety evident in his voice.

Beckett shook her head. "No, no – they didn't get away." She glanced at Gates and then looked back at Castle. "Actually, they're here in a secured area of the hospital," she said reassuringly.

"Oh, good," said Castle, relaxing a little.

She took a breath. "Rick, babe – in the alley, when you shot at the van, you hit both Tyson and Nieman—"

"The fake DA had left the gun," nodded Castle. "They were going to run me over. And I couldn't let them get away again."

It was Ryan's turn to nod. "Yeah, when we were in the building, we had to go outside to get a signal."

Beckett nodded at him and then looked back at Castle. "And when you started shooting, they put the van in reverse and pulled out into traffic."

"The van was hit by a cement mixer and rammed into armored car," added Espo.

"They were seriously injured in the wreck," Beckett continued, looking at Castle. "It took firefighters an hour to cut them out." She held his hand tighter. "They've been on life support since they were brought in."

Castle swallowed thickly. These two people were serial killers so why did he feel so bad about what had happened?

"Was anyone else hurt?" he asked quietly.

Beckett shook her head. "Neither of the other drivers was hurt. And no bystanders were hurt either."

Castle nodded. "So what's the good news?" he asked softly.

"The DA has ruled that shooting as self-defense," said Gates. "They aren't going to press charges against you."

"Okay," said Castle, nodding again as he digested the information. He looked at Beckett. "So what else?"

Beckett paused for a moment before speaking. "They're taking Nieman and Tyson off of life support today. The doctors say there is no brain activity." She looked up at Gates, Espo, and Ryan. "They're here to witness it."

Castle nodded, brow furrowed. "And you're sure it's really them?" he asked quietly.

Gates nodded. "Yes, they have been positively identified." She paused for a moment. "Mr. Castle, in light of the circumstances, we wanted to ask you and Detective Beckett if you would like to attend."

Castle looked at her and then at Beckett for their answer.

# # # # # # #

For two people who had destroyed numerous lives with their evil, the event itself was almost anti-climactic, Castle thought as he sat in the wheelchair and watched what was going on in the room.

The police commission and DA Cummins were there also, as well as Dr. Parish, to witness the event.

The doctor simply switched off the ventilators, their hearts beat a couple of more times and then stopped, and ME Lanie Parish called the time of death.

And that was it.

It was too simple, Castle thought as he stared at the two bodies. But what he had really expected?

He felt Beckett's grip tighten on his hand and gently squeezed back. So if these people were so bad, why did he feel responsible?

By the time Beckett wheeled Castle back into the hospital room, he was in serious pain because he skipped his pain medicine to be able to witness the – what would he call it – execution or getting off easy?

Ryan and Espo had to help him get out of the wheelchair and into bed.

Espo put a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"I've been there, bro – in both situations. You can't let it get to you. And take the pain meds – they really help."

A nurse walked in, carrying a syringe. "So where would you like it, Mr. Castle?" she asked.

Beckett smoothed his hair back from his forehead and kissed him. "I'll be back in a minute, babe."

Castle nodded as he closed his eyes and relaxed as the medicine took effect.

Beckett walked out into the hallway with Gates and the others.

The captain paused for a moment and then smiled slightly at Beckett. "In light of the circumstances, the DA has changed her mind and has agreed to let Mr. Castle volunteer again at the 12th." She paused for a moment. "He will need to pass a psych eval before he returns though."

"Thank you. This means a lot to us," said Beckett, nodding and smiling herself. "I'll let him know."

# # # # # # #

Two weeks later, when Castle was finally able to get around without much difficulty, he and Beckett found themselves sitting in Dr. Burke's office for Castle's psych eval.

It would be another three weeks before the doctor would release him to return to volunteer work at the precinct, but they wanted to make sure that all of the paperwork would be completed by that time, not there was any doubt of it with Burke's involvement.

At the appointed time, the door opened and Burke stepped out, smiling professionally at the couple.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Beckett asked quietly.

"Is that permitted?" Castle asked. It wasn't like she was going to hear anything new. They had spent hours talking late into the night about what had happened; this interview was just a mere formality.

"I think we can make an exception in this case," Burke replied.

"Good," Castle said as he stood and held out his hand to Beckett.

"So, Mr. Castle," said Burke as the couple sat down on the couch. "I've read your books."

Castle smiled. "I'll be glad to sign them if you want."

Burke nodded. "We'll save that for later. So you're here for a psych eval?" he asked, leafing through some papers.

Castle nodded as he looked at Beckett and then back at Burke.

"Yeah." His expression changed as he thought. "I'm sure you've read the papers – about the serial killers, Tyson and Nieman…"

Burke nodded in response. "The article just said that they were injured in a traffic accident and didn't regain consciousness after that."

Castle nodded again. "I did that – I caused that. They died because of me," he said simply.

Burke nodded again. "And how do you feel about that?"

Castle took a breath. "That they got off too easily. They were monsters – they killed at least 10 people that we know of – probably more that we don't know about. They've lurked in the shadows for the last couple of years, ever since I discovered who Tyson really was. They threatened my family – the officers of the 12th. And if the same thing happened, I'd do it all over again. Well, I would try to avoid getting shot by the fake DA," Castle quickly added.

"But…?" Burke prompted.

Castle leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, as Beckett placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's a part of me that's glad they're dead – that thinks they should have suffered like their victims suffered. But there's a part of me that tells me I'm responsible for their deaths – that because of me, two people died."

Burke nodded. "And that bothers you?"

Castle stood, giving Beckett a quick kiss on the forehead before starting to pace.

"I kill people for a living, on paper at least. But in real life, it's totally different." He stopped and looked at Burke.

"And you're having trouble reconciling that," Burke said. He cocked his head slightly and paused before talking. "In your books, you bring people to justice – good always triumphs over evil."

Castle nodded, smiling slightly and shrugging. "That's a given in murder mysteries unless the book is about the anti-hero. But in real life, good doesn't always win. It just happened to this time."

Burke nodded as he studied Castle. "I would be more concerned if you didn't feel any guilt about this. That's what makes you different than a serial killer."

Castle nodded and smiled at Beckett. "So I've been told."

"And is this something you think you can live with?" Burke asked.

Castle scrubbed a hand through his hair and then nodded. "Yeah, I can."

Burke scribbled something down on the paper and then looked back up at Castle. "Well, Mr. Castle, welcome back to the force."

"Thank you." Castle breathed with a sigh of relief. Beckett had reassured him that he would pass the psych eval with flying colors, but he hadn't been so sure.

He smiled at Burke. "So when do you want me to sign those books?"

# # # # # # #

Beckett's phone chirped as they left Burke's office and she glanced at it.

"Sorry, babe, that was Espo – we got a body. I'll have to take a rain check on the coffee," she said and then kissed Castle as he pouted slightly. "Besides, it's almost time for your nap."

Castle rolled his eyes slightly – he was a grown man and shouldn't need a nap to make it through the day, but at this point, if he didn't take one, he would be asleep on the couch by 8 pm, dead to the world so to speak.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and pulled her into a hug. "And maybe you could take a nap with me when you get home," he said suggestively.

He leaned in to kiss her and then grimaced as his side pulled. "Or maybe not…" he said as he leaned back and pressed a hand into his side.

"Down, boy. Let's not get too frisky yet," Beckett said with a slight smile. "Besides, that can be your present for coming back to the precinct," she purred into his ear. "And I'll be sure to wrap it up with a bow."

"And that's one present I can't wait to unwrap," replied Castle.

# # # # # # #

The End


End file.
